Twelve Years Apart
by timva06
Summary: It is the year 2024, will the Swat Kats still be the same?


I give thanks to Rayene Entei for minor help on this story, thanks!  
  
  
"Come here, Cassidy, I want to show you something." an aged Jake Clawson pointed to his 10  
year old daughter to come sit on his lap... The year was 2024, and Jake's memories were blurry. All he  
had left were pictures and memories. You see, it was 2010, and the Swat Kat's went on another one of  
their missions. T-Bone had went ahead and he left Razor to watch after the town, but that was the last  
time he had seen T-Bone.   
  
Tears flooded his eyes every time he thought of his missing friend. "Look at this" Jake showed  
his daughter pictures of him and T-Bone with the Mayor and Mrs. Briggs. "Who is that man?" Cassidy  
asked. "It.. is T-Bone... you see honey, your dad used to be a.. so called superhero, and that was his  
partner." Jake explained to his daughter. "Where is he now, daddy?" Cassidy asked in wonderment. "I...  
don't know." Jake said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Daddy, what's wrong, are you OK." Cassidy started to get worried for her father, and she went to  
get him some tissues. "I'll be fine, just give a minute." Jake told her. Cassidy handed her father some  
tissues and let him calm down a little before she asked "so, what was that all about"? Jake replied with a  
minor "nothing".  
  
"Daddy, I'm going out to play with my friends, is that OK?" Cassidy asked. "Yeah, hunny, be  
carefull, there are maniacs on those streets!" Jake said and smiled. Cassidy walked out of the door, and  
Jake continued to stare at the pictures of him and his buddy. "Chance.. where are you" Jake asked  
himself slowly. Jake needed to get out of the house, so he put on a light coat and walked around the  
block for a while.  
  
Jake sat on a bench when he got to Megakat Park. An older yellow tom kat sat down on a bench  
across from him, and started to read a book. He looked up briefly from his book to see an orange thin  
tom kat. "Excuse me" the man said. "Yes, can I help you with something?" Jake replied. "Oh, nothing,  
you just reminded me of something.. that's all." the man replied. "Oh, really who?" Jake asked. "Well,  
about 12 years back, I had this friend, and.. well, I just thought you were him." he replied. "Does your  
friend have a name?" Jake asked with curiosity. "His name is Jake Clawson, would you happen to know  
him?" the man replied. "Know him... yeah I know him." Jake replied with a smirk. "Well, do you know  
where I could find him?" the cat asked.  
  
"Yeah, look right ahead of you." Jake replied. "Jake... Jake... is that you, you haven't changed a  
bit!" the man said, as a tear came to his eye. "Oh my god... it can't be you, CHANCE!" Jake rose up from  
the bench at full force and threw his arms around him, and wouldn't let go. "Jake, buddy, is it really you,  
I.. can't believe it." the now older Chance said.   
  
"Oh my god, we have so many memories to talk about!" Jake told him. "We sure do, hold on a  
second I want you to meet a couple people." and with that Chance walked off for a few minutes. As he  
came back two young boys were with him. "Jake, I'd like you to meet my two sons, Thomas and John."  
Chance told Jake. "Hello, there" Jake said and shook both of their hands. They hid behind their father,  
and held on to his pants. "They're just shy" Chance said.  
  
"I can see that" Jake said and laughed. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house, and we can  
talk for a while?" Jake asked Chance. "Yeah, that would be great!" Chance said. The four cats walked the  
two blocks to Jake's one story blue painted house. "Nice house" Chance said to Jake. "Oh, it's nothing"  
Jake said.  
  
Jake walked into the door, to see his daughter sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. "Cassidy,  
look who daddy brought home." Jake told his daughter. Cassidy got up from the table and walked to the  
door to see the man she saw in the pictures. "Hello, sir" Cassidy said politely. "Well, hello, who might this  
beautiful young lady be?" Chance asked Jake. "That is my daughter, Cassidy." Jake told Chance. "She's  
very beautiful." Chance said. "Thank you very much" Cassidy said with a smile.  
  
Cassidy walked outside to see Thomas and John wrestling on the front lawn. "Hi, how are you  
two doing?" Cassidy asked the fighting boys. The boys stopped fighting and sat down exausted on the  
lawn. "Hello, who are you?" Thomas asked Cassidy. "I'm Cassidy Clawson, who are you two?" Cassidy  
asked them.  
  
"I'm Thomas Furlong, and this is my brother John Furlong." Thomas replied to her. "Oh, well can  
I play with you two?" Cassidy asked. "Yeah, sure, but we play kind of rough." John told her. "Don't worry  
about me, I am a big girl" Cassidy said with a small giggle. The three young kids started to wrestle once  
again on the grass, and Cassidy was actually winning.  
  
She pinned Thomas down on the ground, and held him there for 10 seconds until he was *out*  
for that round. "Wow, you are very strong!" Thomas told her. "Told ya" Cassidy said and kept on playing.   
  
Back in the house, Jake and Chance were talking about their Swat Kat days. "Chance.. what  
happened to you that day, and why didn't you ever come back to me?" Jake asked him. "Well, buddy I  
haven't really had the BEST of life, and this is the first chance I've had to actually come and see you,  
since.. that day." Chance explained to him. "Well, I understand that, but what happened to you, tell me,  
buddy." Jake begged him.  
  
"Well, when I went ahead of you on that mission... I got shot in the stomach, and I nearly died. I  
spent 14 months in the hospital in a coma, and when I awoke I had to spend 10 more months in  
recooperation to learn to walk again. Then, I tried to call the junkyard.. but.. the phone was shut down,  
and changed." Chance explained to him. "Yeah, I had to hide out somewhere for a little while, because  
since they found out who YOU really were, I knew they were going to start to look for me, so I had to  
move away from that house, anyways, keep going." Jake said.  
  
"Anyways, I thought that you had moved somewhere, and you would call me once you heard the  
news about me, and when 5 years had passed, I thought you had just forgotten about me... so I just went  
on with my life, and met a girl... her name was Brittany.. but after she had the kids.. she suddenly was  
struck with a cancerous disease.. and she didn't make it" Chance explained more. "Oh, my god, I am so  
sorry about that." Jake told him.  
  
"It's ok, I learned to deal with it." Chance said. "Anyways, finally, I had decided to move back  
here, because I thought that since it's been over 10 years.. no one would really care much anymore."  
Chance finished. "Well, I am so glad to see you, buddy, and if you want you can move in here with me,  
and we can live like we used to." Jake said. "Really, buddy? You would really do that for me?" Chance  
said. "What are... PARTNERS for?" Jake replied.  
  
"I sure did miss you, buddy, and I hope we'll never be apart again." Chance said. "Me too" Jake  
said. "So, Jake.. how has your life been leading?" Chance asked Jake.  
  
"Well, after a year of hiding, I decided to go back out into the world, and I met this girl name Jo  
Anne, and we got together, but she left me a couple years ago.. we weren't exactly the best couple in the  
world." Jake said and laughed. Chance also laughed. "Anyways.. well, she left me with Cassidy, and  
we've been living here since..." Jake said.  
  
"Seems like you've had your hands full these past years" Chance said. "Seems the same for you,  
buddy.. god it feels good to say buddy again." Jake said and smiled. "So, I'm kind of curious.. how...  
since there were no Swat Kats, did the town survive?" Chance asked Jake. "Ya know, I'm not really  
posotive, but the Enforcers grew in numbers, and seemed to take over the dark side... and it's been  
pretty peacefull these past few years." Jake told him.  
  
Jake turned on the TV, to see a special news report on the TV. The new reporter said "there is an  
evil monster in the streets nearing the park." "Chance..." Jake said. "NO WAY! I can't do that again, too  
many bad memories!" Chance told Jake. "Come on, buddy, for old times sake, and I'll stay with you the  
whole time." Jake assured Chance. "Well.. ok, but it will feel really weird, I doubt I will even fit in my  
Swat Kats uniform anymore." Chance said.  
  
Chance had kept his Swat Kats uniform in the back of his car, never getting rid of it, for the sake  
of memories, and Jake had kept his hanging up in the back of his closet, awaiting the day he met his  
friend once again. After they suited up, they ran downtown to the old abondoned junkyard.   
  
Chance saw the old Turbo Kat, full of dust, but still in particularly good shape. "Wow, buddy,  
looks like this hasn't changed a bit!" T-Bone said. They both got in the same seats, and buckled the  
same old seatbelts. "You ready..?" Razor asked T-Bone with his fingers crossed. "Let's do this thing"  
T-Bone said.  
  
They flew off in the air and flew to the park, to see a volcanic monster. "Reminds me of a  
monster we fought along time ago, doesn't it?" T-Bone told Razor. "Sure does bring back memories"  
Razor said. They flew around in the air, as T-Bone and Razor both got used to the controls once again.  
They blasted the monster a few times, nearly missing him, but didn't hurt it much. "T-Bone, let's use that  
huge rocket we have" Razor told T-Bone.  
  
T-Bone attempted to fire the rocket, but it didn't seem to want to come loose. "Razor, buddy..  
we've got a problem here, the rocket won't fire." T-Bone told Razor. "It must be held by rust or  
something.. be right back." Razor said. Razor ran onto the wing of the jet, and jumped on a contraption  
that held the rocket. "Just as I thought.. rust" Razor said. Razor scraped away the rust with his claw the  
best he could. "Thats the best I can do, let's just hope it will work." Razor said.  
  
Razor ran back onto the jet, and sat back in his seat. "Ready for departure, T-Bone." Razor told  
him. T-Bone pushed the button for the rocket to release, and with a few minor shakes, it came off. It fired  
straight into the monster and blew it to peices. "Yes, good job, buddy!" T-Bone told Razor. "You did a  
good job, also buddy" Razor told him.  
  
T-Bone parked the Turbo Kat back in the junkyard and started to walk around. He picked up old  
rags, and looked at old rusty car parts. "Nothing has changed, it all seems the same as it did 12 years  
ago." T-Bone told Razor. "I know... and that's just the way it should be." Razor replied.  
  
Back at home, the three kids were inside watching a cartoon on the television. Razor and T-Bone  
changed back into their original clothes, and hung the uniforms in Jake's closet. "Looks like our kids are  
getting along very well." Jake told Chance. "Sure does" Chance said, as he walked into the living room,  
and sat down with the kids. Jake followed and sat beside his daughter.  
  
The five cats watched TV the rest of the day. Jake and Chance are now partners once again,  
even after 12 years apart, they are the same. A little older.. but still ready to save the world.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
